


Need

by Independence1776



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: BDSM, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Independence1776/pseuds/Independence1776
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor knew his enemies would be surprised to find he occasionally agreed with their opinion of him. Bondage in a non-sexual situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my beta [](http://ladyelleth.livejournal.com/profile)[**ladyelleth**](http://ladyelleth.livejournal.com/) and my Britpicker [](http://spiced-wine.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://spiced-wine.livejournal.com/)**spiced_wine**.

River walked through their bedroom’s doorway, absently flipping through the pages of a new archaeology journal she’d received in the mail that morning in Stormcage (the warden had banned electronics in her cell, including e-readers, in a futile attempt to prevent her escaping). It was always a toss-up which one of them would wake up first, and she always brought something to read in case she did. Leaving the bed would wake him, and he barely got enough sleep as it was.

The Doctor was standing in the center of the room-- in the orange-striped pajamas she hated, with the sleeves rolled up-- holding leather wrist restraints and looking rather hesitant. He wasn’t even fidgeting or chattering at her. He must have really meant it when he’d said upon arriving at Stormcage that he just wanted a quiet night with her in the Vortex. She put the journal on her bedside table and moved in front of him, quirking a smile. “I thought you said you were too tired.”

He opened his mouth and closed it several times, looking everywhere but her. River studied him and quietly said, knowing the wrong move could ruin the night, “Doctor, what do you want?”

He gulped and finally met her eyes. “No sex. Not sex, not tonight.” He took several swift breaths. “I need to be restrained. What I caused to happen today… I-- I’d feel safer--”

She took the cuffs from him. The metal chain to attach them to the bed was already fastened to it. “Go and lie down.”

He immediately climbed onto the bed and curled up, arms outstretched. River gently buckled the restraints onto his wrists and attached the short chain to the wooden headboard. He made an adorable, contented noise, and from what River could tell, fell right to sleep. She kissed his cheek and pulled the covers up to his waist. She then climbed onto her side of the bed, sat up against the headboard, and picked up the journal, flipping it open and laying it on her lap. She rested her right hand against his back. She wouldn’t get much sleep tonight-- only after the Doctor woke and the restraints removed-- but it was no matter. She’d saved the universe on less. And if the Doctor was in this fragile of a mood, where he needed both her comfort-- her presence-- and restraints in a non-sexual situation…

No, she wouldn’t leave or deny him what he had been brave (and desperate) enough to ask for. He meant too much to her. And in the morning, if he wanted to, he would tell her why he needed it. More likely, they would never speak of it. Either way, this night would be one more secret, shared between them as so many couldn’t be.


End file.
